Aventuras en el tiempo
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Futuro y pasado juntos. Aventuras, amor y amistad todo amontonado. Triángulos amorosos...¿o serán cuadrados? [cancelado] {para saber por qué ver mi perfil}


**Hola, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic. Esta idea surgió al pensar en como reaccionarían los titanes al conocer a sus hijos :D; y luego de pensar y pensar conseguí plasmarla y publicarla. Los titanes tienen 16 años, al igual que los OCs. Este capitulo comenzará en el futuro; intentaré añadir humor al fic (aunque ese no es mi estilo .-.), al igual que aventura; pero lo que va a prevalecer va a ser el romance y la amistad. Este fic está ambientado tras el último capitulo de la serie animada ("Las cosas cambian"), tan solo unos meses despues. He decidido dejar la relación establecida entre robin y Starfire ya formada (espero que me hayan entendido, a veces soy muy complicada al hablar -.-). Bien, no quiero entretenerles más, así que nos vemos al final del capitulo ;D**

* * *

_ capitulo 1: _

_Es la hora de una acampada_

Comienza un nuevo día en la ciudad de Jump City, en una casa con forma de "T" gigante despierta una joven de 16 años, su pelo castaño revuelto y sus ojos gris azulado medio cerrados. Nuestra joven se dirigió volando con sus alas hasta la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres. La joven se acercó a un señor mitad robot y a una señora de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos amarillos, la cual llevaba un traje de estampado de abeja.

Víctor: Buenos días Abby -dijo el mitad robot con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su hija, Abbygail Stone

Abby: Buenos días papi, -respondió sonriendo- buenos días mami -dijo al notar la ceja alzada en la cara de su madre

Abeja: Buenos días cariño; -dijo esta sonriendo con cariño- ¿hoy vienen las chicas?

Abby: Sí, vienen hoy; -dijo sierviendose unas tostadas con miel- gracias por dejarme ir a esa excursión

Víctor: Claro que sí princesa; eres una titán, eres lo suficiente madura como para ir a pasar una semana al campo que hay en la casa de tus tíos -explicó sonriendo mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hija

Abby: jejejeje -se rió dulcemente mientras apartaba la mano de su padre de su cabeza

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el timbre; Abeja fue a abrir la puerta y unos segundos despues vino acompañada de un grupo de chicas de aspecto peculiar.

Una chica de pelo rosa largo atado en una semi cola, ojos celestes con forma de gato, una camisa amarilla con un rayo rosa, unos vaqueros rojos y unas converses rosas. Jenniffer West; tambien llamada "Jenni".

Una chica de cabello rojo con mechones negros largo atado en una cola alta, ojos esmeralda, una camisa purpura ajustada, unos vaqueron negros, unas converse rojas y una capa amarilla. Mary Graison.

Una chica de cabellos rubio corto hasta los hombros, ojos azul verdoso, una camisa negra de maga corta con una "X" roja, unos shorts amarillos, unas botas negras y una capa negra (como la de Red-X). Sara Todd.

Y una chica de cabello violeta con mechones color jade largo y atado en dos coletas bajas, ojos esmeralda con un brillo amatista, orejas puntiagudas y piel verde, una camisa negra con un cuervo blanco, unos vaqueros violetas, una chaqueta verde y una capa de color blanco. Lilith Logan-Roth; tambien conocida como "Lil".

Abby: Hola chicas! -la chica corrió a abrazar a sus amigas una por una

Jenni: Hola Abby, ¿estás lista? -preguntó la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa

Lil: Sí! Vamos rápido que mis padres están afuera esperando -dijo la chica sonriendo mostrando un colmillo en la parte inferior de su boca

Víctor: ¿Bestita y Rae están afuera? -pregunta curioso

Sara: Sip -dice asintiendo con la cabeza

Abeja: Quieres verlos, ¿verdad? -dice sonriendo al ver a su marido mirandolo con suplica- está bien -dice rendida; a veces su marido era el ser más infantil del mundo, aunque no lo culpaba, hacía más de dos años que no los veían, hablaban pero no se veían

El androide corrió hacia la puerta, allí divisó un deportivo rojo con llamaradas negras en la parte delantera, el chico quedó asombrado; en el interior del auto se veía a una joven de pelo violeta largo con una expresión de cansancio, y a su lado un joven de piel verde con la cabeza apoyada en el volante del auto.

Víctor: Wow; -dijo llamando la atención de la pareja- ¿de quién es este fabuloso auto?

Garfield: Es mío -dijo sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo

Víctor: ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? -preguntó mientras admiraba el auto con detalle

Garfield: De la herencia que me dejaron mis padres al morir -dijo tristemente bajando las orejas, el robot se sintió triste al ver así a su amigo; la chica comenzó a acariciarle al joven detrás de las orejas sin cambiar su expresión, y este comenzó a ronronear

Víctor: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Rae? -pregunta con una clara confusión

Rachel: Así se anima, -dice parando lo que hacía, el chico hizo un puchero y la joven lo volvió a hacer- aunque a veces simplemente le gusta

Garfield: -se quita la mano de Raven de la cabeza- ¡Chicas! ¡Nos vamos! -al segundo de la "casa" salieron las cinco chicas ya preparadas, Abby tenía una camisa amarilla con una computadora, unos vaqueros negros y converses azules, y el pelo suelto- Ya era hora -dijo con una mirada cansina

Rachel: Nos vemos en una semana Víc -se despidió al oír como su marido arrancaba el auto

Víctor: Nos vemos. -dijo al ver a sus amigos irse junto su hija- Toda una semana sin Abby...¡Relax! ¡Por fin! -dijo/gritó antes de entrar a su casa

**oOoOo**

Ya pasada media hora el auto rojo llegó a una casita acogedora en mitad de un pequeño bosque; la pareja dejó el coche y se despidió de las chicas.

Garfield: Recordad que si necesitáis algo podeís venir aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo con una gran sonrisa

Lil: Tranquilo papá, no nos pasará nada malo -dijo sonriendo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su padre

Mary: Nos vemos en una semana! -dijo agitando la mano mientras todas se adentraban en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, hasta perderse de la vista de la pareja

Garfield: Oye linda, ¿no estaba ahí el portal hacia el pasado? -preguntó dudoso, y como respuesta la chica asintió- ¿Crees que entrarán en él?

Rachel: Conociendo a Lilith...sí -dijo dirigiendose a la casa

Garfield: Oye Rae...-dijo mirandola

Rachel: ¿Si? -preguntó con una ceja alzada

Garfield: Me aburro; -dijo decaído- ¿no se te ocurre nada que hacer?

Rachel: -sonríe con picardía- Tengo una idea; -se acerca a él y le susurra sensualmente- te espero en la habitación -luego depositó un dulce beso en los labios del chico antes de entrar a la casa y guiñarle un ojo

Garfield: -se sonroja mucho y abre los ojos como platos- ¡Rae! ¡Esperame! -grita antes de correr hacia la casa

**oOoOo**

En el bosque las chicas caminaban en fila; a la cabeza Lilith, la líder de los New Titans; detrás de ella Sara, luego Jenniffer, detrás Abbygail, y por último Mary. Todas permanecían en una conversación sobre lo divertido que era ser una titán, hasta que encontraron un portal enorme de color rosa claro, las chicas se asuntaron mucho y se escondieron tras Lilith; la cual tragó saliva y acercó su mano hacia el portal, cuando su mano hubo tocado el portal una ráfaga de viento las empujó a todas al interior. Las chicas acabron cayendo en un suelo duro y de rocas, al levantar la mirada apreciaron la torre "T", pero más pequeña.

Sara: ¿eh? ¿Dónde estamos? Porque esta no es la casa de Abby -dijo mirando la torre de arriba a abajo

Mary: Entremos -dice mientras se encamina a la puerta, pero una mano verde la detiene- ¿Qué sucede?

Lil: Ya sé dónde estamos; -las otras la miran esperando a que continúe- hace unos días mamá me habló de un portal al pasado que había en el bosque de al lado de casa. Creo que lo atravesamos y llegamos al pasado. -dice mirando fijamente hacia la torre

Jenni: ¿Tienes pruebas? -pregunta de brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada

Lil: Sí, mira -dice señalando a un joven con traje con los colores de un semaforo y pelo en punto

Mary: ¿¡Papá?! -dice asombrada- pe...pero ¿¡cómo?!

Lil: ¿Ahora me creeís? -dice cruzando los brazos, como respuesta las chicas asienten- Bien, creo que debemos hablar con ellos...¿no?

Abby: Pero...¿cómo reaccionarán? -pregunta con un claro tono de preocupación

Lil: Tendremos que comprobarlo -al instante las cinco chicas emprenden el camino hacia los titanes y...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero que les haya gustado; en mi opinión los padres de las chicas están claros, pero si tienen alguna duda haganmelo saber y yo les responderé. Bueno, nos vemos pronto :D**

**Con cariño, El cuervo negro **


End file.
